


Отпуск

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Femdom, Fix-It, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Рано или поздно все, кого любила Элинор, начинали ненавидеть ее, а она ненавидела их за это в ответ.





	Отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность Melis Ash, за то что вдохновила написать про нестанадартный для меня пейринг.  
> Благодарность бете Chartreuse

Первой приходит боль — она вскипает где-то в глубине живота Элинор, протягивает свои щупальца к ее конечностям, вдоль позвоночника, охватывает все тело языками пламени, угрожая испепелить без следа. Есть в этом что-то до странности очищающее. Сквозь ресницы она видит свет — недостаточно яркий, чтобы быть сиянием райских врат, недостаточно теплый, чтобы быть отблеском адского пламени. Сквозь шум в голове она слышит голоса, но не понимает ни слова. А затем пламя достигает ее ушей, вспыхивает под веками, и хрупкие останки сознания меркнут под его натиском.

***

 

Следом приходит… как ни странно, тоже боль, но иная. Привычная. Она пульсирует в висках усталостью после долгого дня над счетными книгами, рыбьей костью саднит в горле, впивается в живот самым тяжким утром девичьего бремени. Элинор приоткрывает глаза. Это кажется неподъемным трудом, но она никогда не гнушалась работы. Перед ней сухие пальмовые ветви, обмазанные глиной. Она осторожно поворачивает голову на бок — словно чугунный шар перекатывается внутри черепа — и видит зловещую фигуру, сидящую на табурете. Сутулая спина, спутанные черные волосы, правая нога вытянута перед собой, неожиданно заканчиваясь чуть ниже колена. Трудно поверить, что всего год назад тот же человек сидел на цепи в ее рабочем кабинете.

— Кажется, это не Рай, — произносит она и пугается собственного голоса — сухого, хриплого, почти старушечьего.

— Кажется так, — ровно отвечает Сильвер.

Элинор пытается приподняться на локте, но задача оказывается ей не по силам, и она беспомощно падает обратно на койку.

— Где Мади?! — цедит Сильвер.

— Кто? — переспрашивает она и закашливается. Сильвер хватает костыль, прислоненный к тростниковой стене, и встает с табурета.

— Мади. Девушка, которая была с тобой, принцесса Маронов. Где она?!

— Ты… — Элинор тратит несколько секунд, чтобы прочистить горло. Скосив взгляд, она, как может, осматривает себя. Съехавшее из-за неудачной попытки привстать стеганое одеяло обнаруживает краешек тугой повязки, охватывающей ее тело сразу под обнаженной грудью. Элинор редко волнуют приличия, но сейчас у нее просто нет сил заботиться о них, и что-то в этом кажется неправильным, словно у нее отняли выбор. — Дочь мистера Скотта? — она с трудом припоминает невозмутимую чернокожую девушку и ее безжизненное тело, лежащее на полу.

— Да! Где она, черт возьми, куда ты ее дела?! — осунувшееся лицо Сильвера искажает гримаса ярости.

— Оставь Элинор в покое, Джон, — у Флинта и раньше был приятный голос, но сейчас он звучит особенно успокаивающе. Знакомо. Уверенно.

— Она что-то знает, говорю тебе! 

— Если Элинор есть что сказать, она скажет, — Флинт, стоявший в дверном проеме хижины, шагает внутрь, — оставь ее. Ты только лишний раз терзаешь себя.

Бросив на нее полный злобы взгляд, Сильвер оборачивается к Флинту. Несколько секунд они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, но затем Сильвер наконец перехватывает костыль поудобнее, и, кряхтя, скрывается за тряпичной занавеской, служащей дверью. Вздохнув, Флинт приближается к постели.

— Он ненавидит меня, — произносит Элинор, сама удивляясь тому, что это ее заботит, но теперь, как видно, Джон Сильвер находится в числе тех, о чьем мнении нужно заботиться.

— Он просто злится, что на твоем месте не оказалась Мади, — говорит Флинт.

— А ты? — резко переспрашивает Элинор.

— Я рад, что ты жива, — просто отвечает Флинт, и ей не удается не поверить ему. Она снова безуспешно пытается привстать.

— Я хочу сесть.

— Тебе это не пойдет на пользу.

— Наплевать, — огрызается она. Флинт со вздохом наклоняется к ней. Руки у него теплые и шершавые. На секунду у нее в мыслях мелькает, что когда-то она не отказалась бы ощутить их на своем обнаженном теле при других обстоятельствах, но в глазах Флинта лишь сдержанное сочувствие, и она не может выбросить из головы взволнованное лицо своего отца, сидевшего у ее постели, пока ее била лихорадка, давным-давно, когда ее мать была жива, а сама Элинор еще не стала безнадежным разочарованием. Флинт поддерживает ее за плечи, сжимает ее руку, пока ей не удается привстать достаточно, чтобы опереться о стену в изголовье ее постели. Его борода колет ей щеку. У Ричарда Гатри никогда не было бороды.

Наконец Флинт опускается на освободившийся табурет. Несколько минут проходят в молчании.

— Я, правда, не знаю, где она, — все же произносит Элинор. — Я вытащила ее из хижины, она была жива, но потом… — потом у нее уже не оставалось сил, и последние из них она вложила в спасение жизни едва знакомой девчонки, отнявшей у нее мистера Скотта. И все равно, как она думала, не преуспела.

Но теперь она сидит здесь, а дочь мистера Скотта сгинула где-то в прошлом. Если Провидение намеревалось наказать ее за себялюбие, оно выбрало странный путь.

— Если ты не нашел ее, то, наверное, испанцы нашли ее первыми, — Элинор передергивает, — я… мне жаль, — неловко заканчивает она. 

— Мне тоже, — устало произносит Флинт, — она была сильной. И очень юной.

— Да. Наверное, — отвечает Элинор.

— Ты тоже сильная, — Флинт поднимает на нее взгляд, — мы не думали, что ты выживешь.

Но, пожалуй, уже не такая юная, с горькой усмешкой думает Элинор, и эта мысль отзывается тянущей болью где-то внутри под слоем тугих повязок.

— Кто меня лечил? — спрашивает она, — твой лекарь?

Флинт качает головой.

— Знахарки маронов. Хоуэллу хватило работы на борту.

— И они… — неуверенно произносит Элинор, — они ничего не сказали?

Флинт молча склоняет голову набок, с любопытством глядя на нее.

— Я носила ребенка, — выпаливает она.

Брови Флинта подскакивают вверх, а затем на его лице отражается смущение, обычное для мужчин, когда речь заходит о вещах, касающихся их лишь самым косвенным образом.

— Когда я нашел тебя… — Флинт отводит взгляд, — там было много крови. Очень много, — он снова смотрит на Элинор, и в его глазах она различает тихую скорбь, — я не думаю, что кто-либо смог бы пережить это. 

— Но я смогла, — глухо отвечает она, ощущая, как стремительно покидают ее силы.

— Ты смогла, — утешительно повторяет Флинт, — ты плохо выглядишь. Тебе лучше поспать, — он встает, и его тяжелая, уверенная рука снова опускается ей на плечи.

— Отвали… — бормочет Элинор, сползая по стене. Чугунный шар в голове снова приходит в движение, а вместе с ним и все вокруг. — Я сама справлюсь…

— Конечно, справишься, — умиротворяюще произносит Флинт сквозь гул в ушах, и стеганое одеяло снова накрывает Элинор сном.

 

***

 

Элинор знает, что там, за стенами хижины, что-то происходит. Она слышит шум, ругань, топот десятков ног. Она чувствует, что должна быть там, в самом центре — принимать решения, отдавать приказы. Вместо этого она заново учится ходить, наклоняться и даже пользоваться ночным горшком под внимательным, но равнодушным покровительством негритянки по имени Рут. С каждой сменой повязок Элинор все яснее понимает, что и когда рана окончательно заживет, толстые, бугрящиеся шрамы на животе не оставят ее прежней. Она помнит, как когда-то давно училась ходить по-мужски — широкими, уверенными шагами, не заботясь ни о чистоте сапог, ни о гнили и нечистотах, плющащихся под их подошвами. Она помнит, как совсем недавно училась ходить как английская леди — едва слышно семеня, не позволяя кончикам шелковых башмачков показаться из-под юбок более чем на секунду. Теперь она сомневается, что ее изуродованное тело позволит ей играть какую-либо роль.

В те редкие минуты, когда у нее хватает сил выйти наружу, снующие вокруг рабы и матросы едва удостаивают ее взглядом. Она не слышит своего имени, лишь редкое “губернаторша” или “белая девчонка покойного короля”. Удивительно, как мало времени требуется, чтобы тебя забыли.

Однажды утром Рут не появляется с миской каши и свежими повязками, а за стенами хижины слышно лишь птичье чириканье. Элинор осторожно встает с постели и — как есть, простоволосая, босая, в полотняной ночной сорочке — выходит за порог.

Снаружи солнечно. Вдали, на берегу озера, ей удается разглядеть нескольких негритянок, стирающих белье. Пожилой марон проходит мимо с охапкой хвороста на плече. В деревне царит покой и умиротворение, и есть в этом что-то чудовищно неправильное.

— О, — слышит Элинор негромкий женский голос, — тебе лучше.

От неожиданности она резко разворачивается, и заживающая рана с готовностью напоминает о себе тянущей болью. Элинор хватается за стену хижины, чтобы устоять на ногах, и сгибается, прижимая руку к животу. Сквозь марево в глазах Элинор видит дочку мистера Скотта — Мади. “Ты жива!” — едва не вырывается у нее, но скоро опомнившись, она решает не говорить очевидного.

— Что здесь произошло? — наконец спрашивает она, — где все?

— Ушли, — кратко отвечает Мади, — война закончилась.

Элинор сжимает кулаки. Ей хочется кричать. Война не может закончиться без нее. Не имеет права.

— И… кто победил? — произносит она.

— А черт его знает, — в сердцах отвечает Мади и хмурится, — идем внутрь, ты совсем зеленая.

Элинор хочет возразить, но боль в животе не отступает, и она покорно позволяет отвести себя обратно в хижину и усадить на кровать. Мади присаживается рядом и с мрачным видом складывает руки на груди.

— Спасибо тебе, — неожиданно говорит она.

— За что? — удивляется Элинор.

— Ты вытащила меня из горящей хижины, — Мади пожимает плечами, — конечно, то, что случилось потом тоже в каком-то роде твоя вина, и муж твой — паршивый ублюдок, но в последнее время мне практически не за что быть благодарной. Так что, спасибо тебе. 

— Пожалуйста, наверное, — неуверенно произносит Элинор. Она едва помнит, как с трудом ползла по земле, обхватив бессознательную девушку за грудь, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Значительно яснее она помнит тот глоток свежего воздуха, хлынувший ей в легкие, стоило отпустить тяжелую ношу.

— Тебя правда звали Королевой Пиратов? — в голосе Мади нет любопытства, лишь усталость.

— Только когда хотели подмазать, — честно отвечает Элинор.

— А до этого… тебя звали принцессой?

Элинор смеется и снова скручивается от боли. 

— Конечно, нет, — отвечает она, отдышавшись, — пираты не слушают принцесс, — на ум ей приходит воспоминание о бледной тщедушной девочке, которую Чарльз держал в темнице форта в надежде на выкуп. — Да и никто их не слушает. Принцессы годятся только для укрепления союзов.  
Мади вздыхает.

— Теперь и я это понимаю.

— Что случилось? — снова решается попытать удачи Элинор. Мади стискивает зубы, опускает руки на колени и сжимает кулаки, борясь со злостью.

— Моя мать, Джон, они продали нас. За стопку помилований и освобождений на свободу. Как будто все это касалось только нас, как будто что-то изменилось. Как будто в мире нет больше ни рабов, ни пиратов. Все ухватились за подачку англичан словно голодные псы за кость, но черта с два они простят неповиновение. Не могу поверить, что это понимаю только я, — и Мади закрывает лицо ладонями.

Она не издает ни всхлипа, и Элинор не может определить, плачет ли она, но все же осторожно похлопывает ее по плечу. Она не умеет утешать.

Мади опускает руки и снова стискивает кулаки.

— Все эти люди погибли зря, — в ярости выговаривает она, — мой отец умер зря. Джеймс умер зря.

— Флинт мертв? Как? — переспрашивает Элинор. Мысль об этом отказывается укладываться у нее в голове — раз за разом восставая из праха, Флинт кажется ей непотопляемым.

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Мади, — я видела его на корабле твоего мужа, а потом он сошел на берег и исчез, и Джон отказывается что-либо говорить, а остальные несут какую-то чушь. Некоторые даже говорят, что Джон убил его, но это просто смешно, я знаю, как Джон его любил, он ни за что не причинил бы ему вреда.

Но Элинор уже не слушает. Заботливые прикосновения мозолистых пальцев сливаются в ее памяти с полузабытой отцовской лаской, стремительно влекут за собой мысли о бесстыдной ухмылке Чарльза, сладком аромате духов Макс, фальшивом насвистывании мистера Скотта по утрам, очаровательно нахмуренных бровях Вудса, нежном голосе ее матери, — она не уверена, точно ли помнит его или же просто слепила его из голосов своих нянек и служанок. Была ли вообще у нее мать? Конечно, была. У всех есть матери, она сама должна была стать матерью… Элинор ощущает как задыхается, ее бьет мелкая дрожь, а в глазах темнеет и Мади неожиданно встряхивает ее за плечи.

— Что с тобой?!

— Флинт… — с трудом выдыхает Элинор. Отец. Чарльз. Макс. Мистер Скотт. Вудс. Слишком много людей пострадало из-за нее. Слишком много погибло.   
Слезы ручьем текут по ее щекам.

— Я понятия не имела, что ты так любила Джеймса… — ошарашенно произносит Мади, продолжая удерживать Элинор на месте за плечи.

— Конечно, я любила его! — громко всхлипывает Элинор, — почему все думают, будто я не способна любить?! Я любила их всех! Просто… — она чувствует соль на своих губах, — просто всегда было что-то важнее! — в бессильном отчаянии она бьет кулаком по колену, — всегда! А теперь они все мертвы: и Флинт, и мистер Скотт, и Вудс. Они или ненавидят меня, или возненавидели меня, а потом погибли. И так всегда, всегда получается! Я рушу все, к чему прикасаюсь… — сипло шепчет она, а затем наконец замолкает, горестно повесив голову.

Спустя несколько секунд молчания Мади отпускает ее плечи и неловко откашливается.

— Знаешь… — произносит она, — возможно, когда-нибудь я пожалею об этом, но твой муж жив.

— Что? — Элинор поднимает на нее покрасневшие глаза.

— Да… — Мади задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу, — бывший губернатор сидит в трюме у Рэкхема, они с Макс собираются продать его твоей бабке.

— Что? — опять переспрашивает Элинор, ощущая, как изумление вытесняет печаль.

— Я тоже не понимаю, как это вышло и на хрена он ей, — Мади пожимает плечами, — у тебя бывает когда-нибудь ощущение, что вокруг происходит уйма всего, но тебе докладывают только о малой части?

— И не говори, — глухо произносит Элинор.

— Потому что сперва кто-то бьет меня по голове, а потом я прихожу в себя взаперти у твоего драгоценного муженька, черт бы его побрал, — Элинор пытается что-то вставить, но Мади обрывает ее, — знаешь, он говорил со мной, — она смотрит Элинор прямо в глаза, — мне, наверное, следует радоваться, что меня не килевали без разговоров, — хмыкает она, — но он говорил со мной. Он… он поставил меня перед выбором. Сложным выбором, — Мади отводит глаза и вздыхает, — а когда я наконец сделала его, оказалось, что все решили за меня. Я знаю, что это всего лишь совпадение, но забавно, что в конечном счете твой муж видел во мне человека, пусть и противника, а люди, которыми я дорожила — всего лишь ценный груз. Все, что я сделала для моего народа, все, чем я пожертвовала — оказалось впустую.

Элинор не вполне понимает, что именно случилось с Мади, и о каком выборе идет речь, но одно она знает твердо — Мади злится, злится утомительно и бесполезно на весь мир сразу — и это чувство ей хорошо знакомо. Элинор помнит, каково это чувствовать себя маленькой и ненужной, не иметь власти ни над чем. Множество раз другие — отец, Хорниголд, даже Вудс, когда они встретились впервые — пытались заставить ее снова почувствовать это, и каждый раз Элинор была готова драться не на жизнь, а на смерть, потому что беспомощность хуже смерти. Неожиданно для себя она испытывает жалость к Мади, хоть и не знает, как выразить ее, не оскорбив чужой гордости. Почему ее вообще волнуют чувства этой девчонки?

— Я могу провести тебя к твоему мужу, — неожиданно сообщает Мади.

— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает Элинор, — зачем ты мне помогаешь?

— Черт его знает, — отвечает Мади, — я его ненавижу. Но еще я ненавижу Джона, и свою мать, и эту гребаную змею, Джулиуса, и своих людей, чертовы предатели, и… — Мади делает глубокий вдох, — но тебя я не ненавижу.

— Правда? — переспрашивает Элинор.

— Правда, — Мади кладет руку поверх кулака Элинор и утешительно держит ее там, пока Элинор не распрямляет пальцы, — мы не слишком знакомы, и все говорят, что ты та еще стерва, но ты была дорога моему отцу, а я верила ему. И сейчас верю. Сестры?

— Сестры, — сипло отвечает Элинор, переплетая их пальцы. 

***

 

Мади не врет. Ей действительно удается провести Элинор на борт захваченной и стремительно обжитой Рэкхемом “Эвридики”. Элинор не знает, какие средства использовала та, чтобы добиться своего, но матросы обходят Мади по кривой дуге, так что, возможно, хватило одного страха оказаться в немилости у принцессы маронов. Когда-то Элинор нравилось вызывать дрожь и благоговение, пусть даже в незначительных ситуациях, и теперь, видя, как ее названная сестра расцветает под полными опасения взглядами, она ощущает смутную гордость. Сама Элинор тоже старается не давать слабину и даже благодарна тугим повязкам, держащим ее осанку не хуже корсета. Мади права — когда-то Элинор была королевой, и черта с два она позволит кому-либо забыть об этом, пусть даже титаны Нассау канули в Лету, а власть непостижимым образом захватила мелкая шваль. И Макс. Несмотря ни на что, Элинор не удается думать о Макс как о пешке, ставшей ферзем лишь потому, что настоящий ферзь ненадолго отлучился — Элинор почти уверена, что в шахматах происходит именно так. Мистер Скотт пытался обучить ее, но ее терпения не хватило даже на правила, и теперь она помнит лишь то, что лошади двигаются абсолютно неестественным для них образом, а короли ничего не стоят. Как бы там ни было, Элинор рада, что Макс осталась в живых, но еще больше тому, что на корабле ее нет и им не придется мериться силами. 

Глядя на сгорбленную фигуру, примостившуюся на деревянном ящике в трюме корабля, Элинор ощущает что-то... что-то с французским названием, “силь ву пле”, или как его. Ощущает, что уже бывала на этом месте, в этом положении. Она осознает, что у Вудса нет ничего общего с Чарльзом, но сейчас он также растрепан, так же худощав, и так же вызывает у Элинор смешанные чувства. Она перешагивает через порог — Мади раздобыла ей одежду, но нога у Элинор оказалась крупнее, и поэтому, ненароком наступая на полусгнивший огрызок яблока, она чувствует каждую мелочь сквозь тонкую подошву шелкового башмачка, оставшегося от прежнего костюма.

Вудс словно не слышит ее, и поднимает голову лишь когда она подходит вплотную.

— Элинор. Это и правда ты, — растерянно произносит он.

— И правда я, — отвечает она и присаживается на пол рядом с ним, не жалея чистой юбки. Вудс поворачивается к ней, и Элинор удается рассмотреть глубокие тени, залегшие под его глазами. Она искренне надеется, что выглядит лучше.

— Ты представить не можешь, что я думал, когда не нашел тебя, — говорит Вудс.

— Я думаю, на это моего воображения хватит, — Элинор морщится, — ты тоже заставил меня поволноваться.

— Ты выпалила по моему кораблю из моих же пушек.

— Ты заставил меня носить корсет, — парирует она, — а еще ты привел в Нассау испанцев, а это против правил.

— Против правил? — переспрашивает Вудс, и отчаяние на его лице наконец сменяется недоумением.

— Нельзя втравливать посторонних, — решительно отвечает Элинор, — ты можешь подкупать, предавать, расставлять ловушки, но все это касается лишь ограниченного круга лиц. Ты же привел сюда чужаков, которые не понимают ценности Нассау. Они не знают, за что сражаются. Для них это всего лишь город, а Нью-Провиденс — всего лишь кусок земли. 

Вудс колеблется несколько секунд, и, как оказывается, не зря:

— Их больше здесь нет, Элинор.

В ярости она вскакивает и, не задумываясь, бьет его по щеке. Голова Вудса дергается в сторону.

— Не благодаря тебе, черт возьми! — еще одна пощечина, — они по-прежнему здесь! — Элинор прижимает одну руку к животу, а другой бьет наотмашь, — и здесь, — рука перемещается к груди, сжимаясь в кулак у самого сердца, а затем следует новый удар, который Вудс сносит все так же безучастно, — и здесь! — Элинор обхватывает свою голову, сдавливая виски, — я рассказывала тебе о испанском нашествии, о своей матери! Но ты даже не подумал об этом! — клокочущий гнев внезапно отступает, оставляя за собой растерянность и страх, — скажи… скажи, что не подумал об этом? — Обессилев, она снова плюхается на пол, — скажи? — Она не отрывает взгляда от грязных половиц, — пожалуйста?

Минутное молчание кажется вечностью. А затем Вудс едва слышно произносит:

— Мне жаль.

Элинор пытается снова ударить его, но ноги отказываются поднимать ее, а кулак бессильно падает, даже не попытавшись добраться до цели.

— Ну ты и ублюдок.

И они снова замирают в молчании. Элинор тяжело дышит, опираясь руками о грязный пол трюма, выбившиеся из косы светлые пряди падают ей на лицо. Несмотря на то, что с того злополучного дня, когда ее ранили, прошло не менее трех недель, она по-прежнему слишком быстро устает и не уверена, что когда-либо восстановится полностью.

— Элинор, я хочу, чтобы ты знала… — мягко произносит Вудс, — что бы там ни было, я люблю тебя. Я не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы добиться прощения, но ты не можешь запретить мне любить тебя.

Элинор молча хмурится. Она зла на него, она имеет право злиться, но перед ее мысленным взором упорно предстают ликующая усмешка Чарльза, кокетливый взгляд из-под ресниц Макс, разочарованно сдвинутые брови отца. Под воздействием паники она выболтала свои сокровенные страхи Мади, но суть оставалась неизменной — все, кого она любила, рано или поздно начинали ненавидеть ее, а она в ответ ненавидела их за это, и никогда не пыталась прервать этот круговорот.

— Что ж, — Элинор поджимает губы, — я тоже не знаю, что ты мог бы сделать. Но у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы подумать.

— Что? — Вудс поворачивается к ней, растерянно округлив глаза.

— Я отправляюсь с тобой в Филадельфию, — твердо говорит она, — а там как получится, но я тебя не оставлю.

— Но почему? — Вудс соскакивает с ящика и падает на колени рядом с ней, бережно хватая Элинор за руки. У него красивые пальцы, не в первый раз замечает она, и если кожа их не так нежна, как прежде, то они остаются такими же теплыми, — ты не можешь бросить Нассау! Элинор, ты любишь это место! — его голос звучит так взволнованно, будто воссоединение Элинор с ее городом решит все его беды.

— Да, я люблю Нассау, — серьезно кивает она, — но его любят и другие, — они стоят на коленях, на грязном полу, друг напротив друга. На бледном лице Вудса ярче обычного проступает старый шрам, — Нассау легко любить, — продолжает Элинор, — а меня — нет. И тебя тоже, — она высвобождает руку и опускает ее на щеку Вудса, поверх шрама, — но я хочу попытаться, — и она притягивает его для поцелуя. 

Поцелуй выходит осторожным, почти целомудренным, и это совсем не то, чего хочет Элинор. Черт возьми, думает она, когда-то, целую вечность назад, моя жизнь была веселой. Непростой, но веселой, — и с этой мыслью она хватает Вудса за ткань грязной рубашки и дергает на себя. 

— Что?.. — успевает выпалить он, едва успев подставить руку, чтобы не придавить Элинор всем своим весом.

— Ты говорил, что сделаешь все, чтобы я тебя простила, — хладнокровно отвечает она, снова устроившись на полу, и расстегивая костяные пуговицы на белой блузке, — можешь приступать.

— Но… — Вудс нервно оглядывается на приоткрытую дверь, — мы на корабле…

— Вудс, твою мать, — Элинор раздосадовано взмахивает рукой, — день, когда я позволю Рэкхему помешать мне трахаться, станет для меня последним, — а затем она внезапно застывает под пристальным взглядом Вудса. Проследив его направление, Элинор понимает, что он смотрит на ее живот, на плотный слой повязок, охватывающий ее талию, обрамленный полами расстегнутой блузки. Элинор невольно прижимает ладонь к животу, словно пытаясь тщетно скрыть ранение, а затем взгляд Вудса смягчается, и он осторожно целует ее в челюсть рядом с ухом. Элинор глубоко вдыхает. Губы Вудса скользят по ее шее, останавливаются у плеча, а потом едва ощутимо прижимаются к повязкам.

— Господи, — шепчет он, снова выпрямившись. Глядя Элинор в глаза, Вудс осторожно смахивает с ее лица выбившуюся из косы прядь, — я ужасный человек.

— Да, именно так, а теперь становись в очередь и заканчивай праздник самоедства, — раздраженно отвечает она, и, оттолкнув его, усаживается Вудсу на ноги, придавливая к полу. Он едва успевает приподняться на локте, когда она торопливо распутывает шнуровку на его ширинке, задирает свои юбки и уверенно опускается на его возбужденный член.

— Господи, — повторяет он на выдохе, — Элинор. Моя Элинор.

— Замолчи и пошевеливайся, — шипит она, опираясь рукой о его плечо. Элинор никогда раньше не позволяла себе так говорить с ним, старалась казаться благонравной английской леди, но теперь ей нет нужды быть никем, кроме самой себя, и она с удивлением видит, что Вудсу это нравится. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, бледные щеки заливает румянец, и он настойчиво двигается ей навстречу. Она не может отвести взгляда от кончика его языка, порой мелькающего меж стиснутых белых зубов. Скоро Элинор выдыхается — несмотря на упрямство, она все еще слишком слаба, и ее сил хватает не более чем на пару минут. Вудс притягивает ее к себе за плечи — тесно, горячо, она не может поверить, что так близка к нему — и Элинор крепко хватает его за руку. Без единого слова она сует ее себе под юбку и не отпускает, направляет пальцы Вудса своими, помогая ему вслепую нащупать свою цель. А затем его поиски завершаются успехом, он крепче обхватывает Элинор за плечи и с новой силой подается бедрами вверх, а она позволяет себе расслабиться и раствориться в тумане удовольствия.

***

 

Позже Вудс, тяжело дыша и взмокнув от пота, садится на пол, опершись спиной о деревянный ящик. Элинор деловито застегивает блузку. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь до нее доносится голос Рэкхема. Она не может разобрать ни слова, но знакомая картинность его тона заставляет ее рассмеяться.

 

— Что такое, милая? — произносит Вудс, и Элинор чувствует себя так хорошо, что спускает слащавость ему с рук.

 

— Я даю им год, — безмятежно отвечает она, расплетая растрепавшуюся косу, — может, два или три, если Макс останется в Нассау, а королева маронов сохранит власть.

 

— А потом? — Вудс с интересом смотрит на нее.

 

— Кто знает, — задумчиво говорит Элинор, запуская руку в свои распущенные волосы, самую малость вьющиеся после тугой косы. Их с Вудсом перспективы не воодушевляют, и ей предстоит немало работы, но она не страшится. Если люди, которых она любила, и научили ее чему-то, то именно тому, что ничто не высечено в камне. Мир прекрасен и удивителен, а Нассау — прекраснее всех, и в нем шлюхи становятся светскими дамами, рабы — королями, а люди, державшие всю Вест-Индию в страхе, оканчивают свои дни на виселице. Единственный конец — это смерть, и пока Элинор жива, Нассау всегда будет ждать ее и ее реванша. — Посмотрим через пару лет, — отвечает она, и, улыбаясь, сладко потягивается, — мне не повредит отпуск.


End file.
